extreme_demons_in_gdfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Phase
The Ultimate Phase is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Cyclic and fourteen other creators. It was uploaded on Andromeda's account on May 9, 2015. However, he later confessed to hacking the level's verification and later re-beat it legitimately. Sandstorm was the first to beat The Ultimate Phase legitimately. It is currently on the legacy list of the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. Gameplay * 0-6% (Andromeda): The level starts off with Andromeda's part: a simple cube section that features a few timing-based jumps, and a few tricks. * 7-12% (UserMatt18): Next, the player enters a double-speed ship sequence that features a lot of gravity portals with yellow jump orbs inside them, missing one means certain death. Around the end of that part, it goes to triple speed. * 13-16% (Samjoe46): Next, the player enters a tricky half-speed UFO segment that is reminiscent of UFO segments from Windy Landscape. * 17-23% (ItsAdvyStyles): '''Afterwards, the player enters a very difficult triple-speed dual mix, with one cube becoming a ship and the other still as a cube. * '''24-29% (ViPriN): Then, the player enters an easier, but not much, double speed mini-UFO segment, involving two gravity portals that the player must go through in close sequence. * 30-35% (Giron): After going through three of those, the player then enters a gravity portal and enters an extremely difficult triple-speed dual mini-cube segment, partly inspired by Supersonic. It uses mostly invisible blocks, so it can get pretty confusing. In that part, there is a bug at 35%. * 36-41% (Tygrysek): Then, the player enters an effect-style triple-speed dual wave. It changes sizes multiple times, and at the very end, loses the dual to become a single mini-wave. It then briefly goes back to normal size. * 42-49% (WOOGI1411): Then, the player enters a double-speed mini-ball segment, reverting to normal size, then slows down and enters a ship sequence, which goes to a moderately tight segment, then becomes a wave that has a lot of gravity portals, then changes form for a final time, into a mini ship sequence. * 50-57% (Zobros): It starts off with a mini ball segment with a few obstacles, then speeds up to triple-speed and becomes a cube which involves a few slopes with blue jump orbs that you must tap, then into an auto part. A few more slopes follow a line of purple jump orbs and one yellow jump orb. * 58-63% (Findexi): Next, the player enters a double-speed UFO segment, with a few gravity portals and invisible spikes to confuse the player. It then transitions into a half-speed mini cube section with a few moderately difficult jumps. * 64-70% (Crack): Afterwards, the player transitions into a half-speed mini ball segment, with two hard obstacles, then the balls pass into a ship portal, which is considerably hard, since it needs straight flying. * 71-76% (Loogiah): Then, the player enters a double-speed mini ship sequence which is similar to UserMatt18's part, also making use of gravity portals and yellow jump orbs, but considerably harder because it needs straight flying and it also contains fakes. It slows down, then speeds up to normal speed. * 77-82% (MaJack0): Then, the player enters a mini ship sequence. It is considered one of the hardest parts because of the combination of straight flying and difficult memorization parts. * 83-87% (Cyclic): Then, the player enters a wave segment with tight spaces and multiple speed portals. It then becomes mini and goes through a few obstacles. * 88-95% (ZenthicAlpha): A normal speed ship sequence that mostly encompasses straight flying. * 96-100% (Andromeda): Last, the player enters one final simple cube section involving a few easy jumps. It then goes through one final blue jump pad, which goes through a gravity portal, straight to the end of the level. WARNING!!!: If you jump over the pad you will crash into saw-blades. Trivia * The password for the level is 999999. * Interestingly, when Andromeda released his list of creators involved in the mega-collaboration, Etzer was among them. However, Etzer somehow never made his way into the final level. * Andromeda is currently updating the level in design. He's doing this to make way for a sequel. * It took Andromeda more than 7,000 attempts to verify this level. ** However, on August 19, 2015, Andromeda confessed to hacking this level. * MaJackO's part is considered the hardest. * Andromeda updated this level, making Zobros's and his last cube section easier. *Each part has a distinct color: **Andromeda- red (start and end) **Usermatt18- blue **Creepy Dash - green **GuitarHeroStyles - yellow **ViPriN - light blue ** Giron - Still light blue **Tygrysek - Multicoloured flashes in red, blue, green, yellow ** WOOGI1411 - Light blue **Zobros - Grey/white **Findexi - Orange/Red **Crack - Pink **Loogiah - Continuously changing (red, blue, green, yellow, turquoise, orange) **Cyclic - Purple, then red **ZenthicAlpha - Blue/purple **Andromeda - Red *There is an unrated remake called TUP Infinity. Category:Hacked Category:Easy Extreme Demons Category:Made in Korea Category:Made in England Category:Made in Spain Category:Made in Italy Category:Made in Poland Category:Made in Colombia Category:Made in Finland Category:Made in Norway